Merry Christmas, Wonder Woman II
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Vuelve la Navidad a Themiscira. Ésta vez, y victima de un pequeño malentendido, Artemis ejecutará un plan maestro para volver a hacer un Combate Navideño. ¿Podrá Diana pararla? ¿Querrá hacerlo? Artemis-ninja, amazonas en piyamas, ¡ALCOHOOOL!, e Hippolyta y Phillipus... ¿amarradas a una palmera? ¡Otra navidad amazónica, bizarra y divertida! Siguiente y último cap: el 25.


**N/A: Bueno, contra todas las predicciones, he hecho una secuela para "Merry Christmas, Wonder Woman". Quería hacer un especial navideño de Spiderman, pero terminé en esto xD. Además de mi infinito amor por Artemisa, lo que más me sobra es la desconcentración. **

**Si quieres leer la navidad anterior de las amazonas, y el antecesor de éste fic, busca en mi perfil! "Merry Christmas, Wonder Woman".**

**Disfruten y Feliz Navidad!**

**Adv: Una Artemisa bajo los efectos de una locura momentánea por demasiada paz (?)**

* * *

Navidad. Esa maravillosa época del año en que toda la dieta se tira a la basura. Cuando se infunde la alegría con total facilidad. La época de ir a celebrar a la casa de los parientes y volver rodando de lo lleno. Época de dormirse tarde esperando a Papá Noel, y de decepcionarte al darte cuenta de que quien ponía los regalos bajo el árbol era tu papá. Época en que se aceleraba la contaminación ambiental por los fuegos artificiales, y en la que todos estaban súper felices por ello :D

Como todos sabemos, las amazonas son un pueblo conformado únicamente por mujeres de gran belleza y valentía, desde los tiempos en que los mitos griegos eran religión. En la actualidad, existen dos clases de amazonas: las Themisciras, y las Bana-Mighdall, que vivían separadas. Sin embargo, era posible que hubiera algunas Themisciras en Bana-Mighdall, y viceversa, como era el caso de…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué éste año no habrá navidad?- No se desmayen, pero quien estaba habló fue Artemisa.

Hipólita deseó con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de hacerlo.

Para quien recuerde lo ocurrido hace un año, sabrá por qué la Reina Amazona sentía un desesperanzador sentimiento de dejà vú. Hace un año, la cazadora Bana-Mighdall no había parado de protestar por el festejo, primero y quizás último, de la navidad. Qué fiesta pagana del mundo del Hombre, qué contrariedad contra sus costumbres religiosas, qué orgullo de guerreras, y blah blah blah. Esa pelirroja de colita de caballo la PUDRIÓ en ese momento. Y aquí la veíamos un año después, preguntando por qué no se hacía y jodiendo nuevamente a la Reina, que gustosa preferiría estar luchando a muerte con el minotauro en ése momento.

"_Hera, dame paciencia"._

_-_Artemisa, dados los acontecimientos del año pasado, creo que deberíamos abstenernos de celebrar la fiesta "navidad" por un tiempo.

-1) ¡Pero si fueron ustedes quienes insistieron en beber! Y 2) No fue tan malo.- Protestó la ojiverde.

-Respondiendo al uno: asumo la responsabilidad y por eso éste año no se hará. Y a la dos: casi destrozamos el templo de Atenea, las botellas vacías estuvieron en los pisos durante semanas… y "alguien" me dejó un ojo morado.

-¿Quién podría ser?- Se hizo la inocente sonriendo como malvada.

Daba igual, Hipólita no se enojó por el ojo morado. Después de todo, todas estaban borrachas… aunque Artemisa no había tomado.

-De cualquier forma, me parece una falta de respeto al mundo exterior. Deberíamos celebrarla… Es más, deberíamos celebrarla todo el año.

No, Artemisa no se fumó nada. Seguramente pensarán: ¡Pero si Artemisa hizo una de sus rabietas imposibles el año pasado porque no quería navidad! Bueno, el cambio se lo debemos a nuestra bien querida Mujer Maravilla, que había logrado traerla al festejo justo cuando había empezado una guerra entre todas las amazonas en estado de embriaguez. Infundiendo así, en su cabecita pelirroja, la idea equivocada de que la Navidad era una batalla todos contra todos hasta que sólo quedara uno de pie.

De allí su nuevo entusiasmo por el festejo.

-Artemisa.

-¿Sí, Reina Hipólita?

-No habrá navidad.

-Pero…

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera si…?

-No.

-Pero es una total…

"_¡Hera, por favor AYÚDAME!"_

Y Hera la escuchó.

Salvajemente de la nada llegó corriendo la general del ejército de Themiscira: Felipa. Ignoró a Artemisa y se dirigió, completamente seria, a la Reina.

-¡Necesitamos tu presencia en el templo de Afrodita! ¡Perséfone y Penélope pelean por la última pica!

-¿¡Cómo!?- ¡La pica era de Hipólita! ¡Todas esas desgraciadas lo sabían!

Se apresuraron a empezar a andar, dejando a una semi-confundida pelirroja con las palabras en la boca. Y una creciente ira en ebullición. Pero la Reina y la general no miraron atrás.

-Espera, no te apresures tanto.- Felipa paró suavemente a la reina por el brazo.

-Pero, Perséfone y…

-Era mentira. Me dio pena que siempre la que pasara por eso…- Señaló a Artemisa.- Fueras tú.

La Reina luchaba contra las lágrimas.- Realmente eres mi mejor amiga.

-Lo sé. Vamos, hay un ananá Fizz escondido en el templo de Atenea.

-Te sigo.

Eso conversaban la reina y la general, mientras a cuatro metros una pelirroja luchaba contra la incredulidad. Osea, estaba ahí, a cuatro metros, ¿realmente creyeron que no las había escuchado o le tomaron el pelo? Entonces esa extrañeza se convirtió en una grande, acalorada, y más potente que lo normal, ira. Había cosas que Artemisa odiaba (muchas cosas), como la política, la silla de Diana, a Batman, a los dardos tranquilizantes, al color azul, a los lápices, a Batman, a la humedad, a las piedras, a los jazmines, a la cumbia, a Batman, a las luces de neón, a las ballenas, a las sirenas, a los hombres, a la comida vegetariana de Diana, a los peluches de Diana, a la insistencia de Diana sobre hacer piyamadas, a Batman, a las palomas, y por último pero no menos importante: a Batman. A todo eso Artemisa le profesaba su más leal y sincero_ odio_ (especialmente a Batman, ¿lo mencioné?). Pero más que nada Artemisa odiaba ser BURLADA.

-¿Así que no será por las buenas?... Bien, será por las malas. ¡Yo les enseñaré!

-Artemisa, ¿estás hablando sola?

Wow, ni siquiera vio venir a Io, la herrera.

-¿Uh? ¡C-claro que no! ¡¿Pero qué dices!?- Se alejó la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la herrera Io tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Dos días después, un rostro sonriente y unos ojos celestes brillantes volaban felices a la isla de las amazonas.

Diana de Themiscira, La Mujer Maravilla, Wonder Woman, o como yo le digo: la Reina de mi corazón, volaba a casa para pasar la Noche Buena con sus compañeras amazonas. Llevaba un par de regalos, en el que incluía unos arco y flechas que tenían gravadas una "A" para Artemisa. No era difícil regalarle cosas a su amiga pelirroja, tal vez la próxima podría darle algo que no tuviera que ver con armas.

Aunque ya sabía, y apoyaba, que ése año y tal vez para siempre se cancelara el festejo navideño, eso no impidió que surgiera en ella el deseo de pasar en Themiscira aquella fecha. Aún tenía un mal sabor al saborear el recuerdo del año anterior. Todo completamente estropeado, culpa del alcohol. No, las amazonas aún no estaban listas para importar nuevas tradiciones. Era una pena, después de todo lo que le costó convencer a Artemisa. O tal vez no tanto, la pelirroja por poco y no le dejó inútil el ojo a su madre.

Al aterrizar en la isla, Diana no pudo dejar de notar que no había nadie a la vista, aunque de seguro era porque estaban cenando. Y que había un aura cargada, como si se estuviera cenando al mismo tiempo con la esposa y la ex-esposa. Eso la impulsó a buscar a sus hermanas amazonas, con el sabor de los malos presentimientos en el paladar.

Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, llegó a la sala común/comedor gigantesca en que todas las amazonas se reunían para las comidas. Lo raro no era que estuvieran completamente todas (Artemisa no, pero Di no se dio cuenta) reunidas, sino que estaban todas en el más tenso silencio. Ninguna de las tres mil amazonas hablaba con sus compañeras, lo que era realmente tétrico visto a los ojos de una sola persona. En el centro de la milenaria multitud, comían su madre y Felipa, que movían los labios hablando en voz baja.

-Humm, ¿hola?- No tuvo que subir la voz para que todas la escucharan. Así de espero era el silencio.

-Hola princesa Diana.- Respondieron tres mil voces al unísono.

Diana esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y voló en dirección a la mesita del centro. Su madre y Felipa, la general, le sonrieron.

-Qué bueno verte, cariño.- Le dijo la reina cálidamente.

Diana le sonrió.

-Qué bueno es verte, Diana. Tal vez puedas ayudar en ésta locura insufrible.- Felipa se llevó a la boca un trozo de milanesa.

La ojiceleste dejó sus regalos en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Volvió a susurrar.

Las dos amazonas se encogieron de hombros.

-Es algo muy extraño, hija. Desde hace dos días que nuestro pueblo dejó de hablar entre sí. Hoy en la mañana ya casi nadie se hablaba, y a casa momento veo miradas de rencor.

-Como tu equipo mira a Batman después de los premios de "El héroe más querido".- Comparó la general.

-¿Así de mal?

-Así de mal, princesa.

-¿Qué hay de Artemisa?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Ayer elevé una súplica hacia ella para que nos dote de la capacidad para solucionar éste problema.

-(¬¬) Esa Artemisa no, mamá.

-¡Ah! ¿Artemisa?

-Sí, Felipa.

-¿Artemisa?

-Sí, madre.

-¿Artemisa Artemisa?

-Sí.

-¿Nuestra diosa?

-No, la amazona.

-Aaaah, esa Artemisa.- Dijeron al unísono.

-…

-…

-…

-… ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué cosa?

_"Respira, Diana, respira"._

_- _¿Han visto a Artemisa, la amazona, la Bana-Mighdall, últimamente?

-La última vez que la vimos fue hace dos días. Discutíamos sobre la navidad y estaba algo enfadada… más de lo normal.

Diana rodó los ojos.- ¿Protestando contra la navidad?

-Al contrario, protestando porque no se hará.

Wonder Woman se sorprendió mucho ante lo afirmado por la amazona de piel morena. Pero luego recordó que la mañana después de la pasada navidad, cuando todas las amazonas despertaron con resaca, y ellas fueron las únicas sin alcohol en el sistema, la cazadora pelirroja había estado de muy buen humor. Relajada, tranquila, y no se enojó ni una sola vez. Hasta le dio un pequeño abrazo al irse. Parece que esa navidad bizarra y bélica terminó gustándole mucho. Lo suficiente como para querer repetirla.

_"Entonces, hace dos días que tampoco ven a Artemisa…"_

Si eso era ser detective, no se sorprendía de que Bruce nunca sonriera.

-No es para alarmarse.- Exclamó la reina después de tragar.- Hay tres mil amazonas en ésta isla, dos días sin ver a alguna de ella no es para tanto. Además… dos días sin Artemisa son dos días de pura tranquilidad.

-Tiene razón.

-De cualquier forma, luego veré si la encuentro por ahí.- Le robó una papa frita a Felipa.- Le compré un regalo de navidad, aunque no se esté celebrando. Tal vez podamos unir fuerzas para llegar al fondo de esto.

Y eso es precisamente lo que hizo nuestra pelinegra favorita (no, no Maggie Smith, Diana). Cuando se levantó de la cena, movió su persona a distintos lugares de la isla, hablando con distintas amazonas para obtener datos. Como el caso de Penélope:

-Es que me enteré. Me enteré, Diana.

-¿Enterarte de qué?

-Lo que dicen a mis espaldas esas monas de mí. Perséfone está diciendo que soy una patética cobarde que huye de las batallas, y todas las demás la secundan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Las oíste?

-No, me lo dijo Hera.

-¿Hera?

-Hera vino a mí en el silencio de la laguna, y me dijo lo que decían a mis espaldas. También que en el momento adecuado me daría la victoria contra las que hablaron contra mí.

-Emm… claaaro, sí.

O el de Perséfone:

-Todas esas comadrejas están hablando mal a mis espaldas. Y veo cómo me mira Penélope, oh sí. Ella dijo que tengo boca grande y ovarios pequeños. Pronto le enseñaré, a todas, muy pronto…

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes afirmar que tus propias hermanas están diciendo cosas sobre ti?

-Me lo ha revelado Hera.

-¿Hera?

-La gloriosa diosa Hera se tomó la molestia de revelarle a su más fiel servidora lo que dicen de ella las infieles. Me ha prometido que en la batalla me vengaría de todas.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, Perséfone.

Y otras cosas parecidas con todas las que habló.

O Hera últimamente tenía ganas de sembrar discordia, o había gato encerrado. Todos los relatos se parecían: la voz de la diosa madre en la laguna, afirmando como cotillera que todas hablaban mal de todas. Tal vez debería visitar la "escena del crimen", o podría pedirle un consejo a Bruce… No, era Noche Buena. De seguro que ahora estaría celebrando con su familia, lo mismo que sus otros amigos. Éste era un problema de amazonas entre amazonas.

¿Pero dónde Tártaro estaba Artemisa?

* * *

En la oscuridad profunda que sólo una isla sin electricidad puede proporcionar, una sombra se desplazaba elegantemente con movimientos ninja. Era de noche, las nueve y media seguramente. En Themiscira todas se dormían a las once. Esto no ocurriría hoy, porque hoy era…

Víspera de…

…Navidad.

La sombra se movía por la oscuridad como un animal nocturno, decidida a llevar a cabo lo siguiente en su plan. Para empezar a deshacerse de lo que estorbaba en sus maquinaciones.

La Reina y la general estaban sentadas en una mesita, bajo una palmera e iluminadas por una antorcha. El calor del fuego las hacía sudar un poco, pero aún así seguían concentradas en su pequeña batalla de mesa.

Los ojos de la sombra brillaron en la oscuridad.

-Qué rápido se hizo de noche.- Comentó la reina moviendo su alfil.

Felipa asintió mientras movía su caballo.

-Está todo muy tranquilo.

-Demasiado para mi gusto. Me da un mal presentimiento tanta quietud, más en la situación actual. ¿No se estará planificando un derrocamiento?

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que me derroquen?

-Bueno, sí.

-¡Pfff! Con gusto. Que otra persona se lleve la carga de aguantar a Bana-Mighdall's quejosas.

La sombra ninja gruñó. Motivada por una nueva ira, pasó corriendo a un lado de las amazonas con una velocidad, que ayudada por la oscuridad, le otorgaron invisibilidad. Hipólita y Felipa oyeron un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó la general.

Se pusieron de pie y agudizaron los sentidos. No se oía absolutamente nada, y así sin más había aparecido ahí un... ¿vodka?

-¿Uh? ¿De dónde salió ésto?

-No lo toques, Hipólita, puede ser una trampa.

-Es marca Absolut, de esos que te gustan.

-¡¿Qué haces que no lo levantas?!

Felipa lo levantó casi tan rápido que pareciera que apenas se movió. Y empezó a forcejear con el corcho que la separaba de su querido líquido alcohólico.

-¡Hey, yo también quiero!

Entre las dos le arrancaron el corchito al vodka, que aparentemente era demasiado perfecto para dos súper fuertes amazonas. Luego se turnaron para mandarle tragos mientras continuaban jugando al ajedrez.

-¡Qué fuerrrte que está ésto!- Felipa movió un peón.

-¿De dónde habrá salido?

-Tal vez es un regalo de las diosas.

-Seguramente. Es tan delicioso que no debe ser de éste mundo. Mañana hagamos unas ofrendas en agradecimiento por el...- bostezo- vodka.

-Mmjmm.- La castaña se estiró.- ¿No te parece que ya es muy tarde?- Preguntó al notar que le pesaban los ojos.

-Nooo.- Volvió a bostezar.- Morfeo debe tenernos en la mira.

-Por cierto, Jaque Mate.- Felipa derribó al rey del tablero, mientras empezaba a cabecear.

Tres segundos después de esas palabras, ambas amazonas caían dormidas sobre la mesa, desparramando la mitad de las piezas y roncando sobre la otra mitad.

Artemisa de Bana-Mighdall, vestida de negro y con una sonrisa malvada, salió de la oscuridad. Levantó lo que quedó lo del licor especial "Matador Bana-Mighdall" y lo escondió en unos arbustos. Que las zopencas de las dos figuras de autoridad no hayan podido identificarlo no significaba que otras no pudieran. Y había que deshacerse de la evidencia. Después de todo, las themisciras se creían muy superiores con eso de "nosotras vivimos miles de años y somos inmortales" y su "nosotras tenemos miles de años en experiencias de combate" y también con su "nuestro dulce de leche es mejor que el de Argentina"... Pero no había mejores somníferos que los de Bana-Mighdall (:{

La pelirroja volvió de ocultar las pruebas y sacó una soga. Pero no, no era cualquier soga, era su propio Lazo de la Verdad. Pese a odiarlo, lo conservó después de dejar de ser la Mujer Maravilla. Ahora lo forró de negro para que no se reconociera. Con él, ató a Hipólita y a Felipa (la primera soñando con Hades y la segunda con unas papas fritas) a la palmera.

-Zzzz... Hades...

-Zzzz... Les falta mayonesa...

-Si hubiera sabido lo divertido que era, hubiera hecho ésto hace tiempo.

Se alejó caminando tranquilamente de regreso al lago. Eran las diez menos cuarto, y a media noche era cuando empezaba todo.

* * *

Diana de Themiscira se adentró en la laguna.

Sus años de trabajar al lado e Batman, además de dotarla de una gran paciencia, le hicieron aprender algunos métodos detectivescos. Y visitar la escena del crimen era uno de ellos. En éste caso: la laguna.

Al mismo tiempo, Artemisa de Bana-Mighdall miraba hacia abajo del árbol en donde estaba oculta. En sus manos tenía un par de cables que estaba uniendo, y en su regazo, un micrófono. Ver a Diana le sorprendió mucho. Hace dos días que estaba fuera de la sociedad y no se enteraba ni por rumores de nada. Aunque pensándolo bien, Diana siempre visitaba la isla en días festivos.

Mmm... tal vez podría...

Mientras Diana observaba la orilla de la laguna y los alrededores, arriba Artemisa tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-_Princesa Diana._

Diana se sobresaltó y empezó a observar por todos lados.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

-_¿Mostrarme ante mis súbditos? Deberías sentirte honrada de oír mi voz._

_-_¿Quién eres?

-_Soy la todopoderosa Hera, la diosa Madre del Olimpo._

De inmediato Diana se puso aún más alerta. Ahí estaba el origen de todo, y no era ninguna estúpida como para creer que de verdad fuese Hera. Aunque esa voz le parecía conocida.

-_He venido a advertirte._

-¿Advertirme?- Preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

-_Sí. Tus hermanas amazonas maquinan el mal contra ti. Te consideran no apta para seguir siendo Wonder Woman.__  
_

_-_Eso no puede ser verdad.

-_Pues lo es. Te consideran molesta y demasiado peluche. Planean hacer otra competencia y nombrar a otra. He venido a advertirte, tienes que detenerlas antes de que ellas te detengan._

Si antes la cosa le olía mal, ahora le apestaba. Pero tenía que hacer que la voz le siguiera hablando para ubicar de dónde provenía.

-¿Así que planean destituirme?

_-Exacto._

-¿Y qué debería hacer?

_-Bueno, ellas aún no se deciden. Pero planean rogarle a Artemisa que vuelva a vestir la armadura._

-¿Así que Artemisa?

_-Así es. Todas, y los imbéciles del mundo del hombre también, se arrepienten de haberla rechazado. Se dieron cuenta de lo talentosa, valiente, poderosa y buena que es, y quieren que vuelva a vestir la armadura. Van a rogárselo de rodillas._

-¿En serio? A mí Artemisa me parece gruñona, testaruda, e incompetente.

_-¿Cómo?_

-Exacto. Si sólo duró cinco meses con el traje, y por su actitud nadie se le acercaba. Batman ni siquiera la consideraba apta para sentarse en mi silla.

_-¡Batman fue un idiota!_

-Oh no, él tenía toda la razón. Si a ella hasta la mató un queso con piernas llamado Mago Blanco y yo tuve que ir al infierno a sacarla de ahí.

_-¡Nadie te pidió que fueras ahí! ¡Ella estaba perfectamente bien en el infierno, donde nadie la molestaba y tenía todo lo que quería!_

-Pero igual me alegro de haberlo hecho.- Diana le salió flotando de la nada frente a ella.

La ojiceleste podía ver, pese a la oscuridad, el humito que salía de la cabeza de la otra amazona. También la mirada de ira que le dedicaba. Uh... tal vez se pasó un poco.

-Era mentira, sabes que los amonesté por cómo te trataron.- Se sentó en la rama.

-Cómo si me importara lo que el grupo de patanes que son tus compañeros opinen de mí.

Mejor cambiar de tema. No había que poner el dedo en la llaga.

-Entonces eres tú quien está detrás de todo ésto.

-Define "ésto".

-No te hagas, sabes de lo que te hablo. No había visto a mis hermanas tan divididas desde las olimpiadas del año 756 a.c. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Una rebelión?

-¿Rebelión? Qué va, sería tan ridículamente fácil que sería aburrido.

-(¬¬) ¿Pes entonces qué?

-Lo que trato de hacer, Diana, es lo que tú lograste hace un año pero con otros métodos, ya que yo no tengo tus poderes de "todo lo que digo se hace". Una fiesta de navidad.

Ahora, ¿qué fue lo que alarmó a Diana? ¿Esas palabras, su expresión, o el hecho de que era Artemisa la dueña de todo aquello? No sé, pero a la MujerMaravilla eso la dejó en blanco.

-Muy bien... ¿Quién eres y dónde está Artemisa? ¿Cómo has logrado copiar tan bien su aspecto?

-No juegues. Simplemente tu madre canceló la celebraci´n éste año, y esperé mucho tiempo para que ahora me diga que no. Supongo que es un poco venganza también.- Su característica sonrisa malvada ensombreció su rostro.

Pero la cosa aún no le cerraba. Si lo que quería era una fiesta de navidad, ¿por qué le hacía bromas pesadas a todas las amazonas haciéndose pasar por Hera?

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Con ésto.- Levantó el micrófono.- Escondí unas bocinas allí.- Diana vio donde le señalaba su amiga y notó un par de bocinas camufladas más arriba del árbol.- Me sentaba y esperaba a que llegara alguna de tus duendes descerebradas y Hera mágicamente aparecía.

-¿Como hiciste conmigo?

-Como hice contigo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Creías que funcionaría conmigo?

-No, pero me tenté.-Sonrisa burlona.

Diosas, tenía que haber estado loca cuando se hizo amiga de ésta desquiciada. La vida era más sencilla cuando Artemisa la odiaba a ella y al mundo.

-¿Quieres explicarme, oh gran genio, qué tiene que ver el desorden interno de Themiscira con una fiesta de navidad?

-¿Cómo? ¡Tiene todo que ver! No puedo emborracharlas a todas, así que tendrán que pelear con algún incentivo.

-¿Pelear?

¡Perp CLARO! Diana no sabía del pequeño malentendido de la cazadora pelirroja. Los últimos tres minutos, había creído que con Fiesta de Navidad, Artemisa se refería a una... bueno, Fiesta por navidad. Ignorando que Artemisa creía que una Fiesta de Navidad era una batalla todos contra todos hasta que sólo quede uno. (Bueno, en el caso de mis navidades no estaba equivocada).

-Pues claro, pelear. ¿Tienes algo en los oídos?

-Artemisa, creo que ha habido un malentendido.

-¿Malentendido? Nada de malentendidos. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una computadora en ésta isla? ¿Y conectarla a internet? ¿Y a_prender_ a usar todo eso? ¿Y esperar a que te envíen por correo cosas tan simples como un equipo supremo de sonido y un traje ninja? No acepto malentendidos, Diana.

Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Se había vuelto loca! Tal vez si encontraba a su madre y la alertaba...

-Ni Hipólita ni Felipa podrán ayudarte ya.- Le leyó el pensamiento.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué has hecho con ellas?

-Wuajajajaja.

-¡Artemisa! ¡¿Has perdido el juicio?!

-¡Te lo he contado todo sólo porque eres una de las pocas personas que no odio... del todo! ¡Pero no dejaré que intentes deternerme, Didí!

De la nada Artemisa sacó una cápsula de humo (¡Humo ninjaaa!) y luego de estrellarla desapareció. Diana no se dio por vencida y empezó a rastrearla a toda velocidad.

Nada la detendría, a media noche provocaría una batalla de navidad.

Extrañamente luego pensó en cómo estarían Hipólita y Felipa.

**_Mientras tanto_**

La general de Themiscira abrió los ojos de golpe cuando su sueño se volvió una pesadilla en que las papas fritas se la comían a ella. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba oscuro, aún estaba encendida la antorcha... ¿Pero por qué demonios estaba atada a una palmera?... ¿Y dónde estaba la Reina?

-Oh, Hades, sí, sí, quiero otra hija.

De acuerdo, ya la encontró.

Con un rubor que apenas se notaba por su tono de piel, giró un poco la cabeza. La Reina Hipólita dormía con una sonrisa que ponía en evidencia el buen sueño que estaba teniendo.

-Amm, Hipólita...

-Vamos Hades, tú puedes...

-Hipólita...

-No te preocupes, a todos los hombres les pasa.

-Hipólita...

-Arg, hasta aquí. Eres un desastre en la cama, yo tomaré las riendas.

-¡YA DESPIERTA!

La solemne Reina Amazona despertó de un sobresalto.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Aparentementealguien nos atrapó.- Mejor no mencionar que escuchó sobre su sueño.

Intentaron romper las ligaduras, pero descubrieron asombradas que éstas no cedían. Luego llamaron a gritos por si alguna de sus hermanas estaba cerca, pero nadie acudió.

-Simplemente perfecto.- Dijo sarcásticamente la monarca.- No podemos romper las ligaduras con nuestras fuerza, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Creo que tengo una.

**_Volviendo con quienes nos importan..._**

_"Muy bien, las cosas se salieron de control"_ Pensó nuestra heroína. ¿Acaso a Artemisa le golpearon la cabeza en su ausencia? O tal vez cambiarse a ésa isla pacífica, lejos de las bárbaras Bana-Mighdall's, terminó por freírle el cerebro. Debería insistir en sacarla de la isla de vez en cuando.

Ahora Diana seguía el rastro de la pelirroja, tratando de evitar más que ésta se meta en problemas que una guerra interna. Sus hermanas estarían bien si empezaban a pelear, sin embargo ella no quería visitar a Artemisa en la cárcel si Hipólita se enteraba. ¿En qué Tártaro pensaba?

Se preguntó, ¿dónde estaría su madre?

**_Volviendo con las autoridades themisciras..._**

-¡Ésto es ridículo!

-¡Sólo mira por dónde hay que ir, eres nuestros ojos ahora!-Gritó Felipa desde detrás de la palmera.

La super-fuerza amazona no pudo con las ligaduras... Pero pudo con las raíces de la palmera. Ahora Hipólita y Felipa se movían como escarabajos con problemas de gravedad. Después del tropiezo número cuatro, la Reina habló.

-Hay que llegar al palacio y encontrar a Diana. ¡Al responsable de ésto le saco los ojos!

-Diana tiene suficiente fuerza para ayudarnos con ésto.- Su pie chocó una piedra.

-A la izquierda, Felipa.

Giraron a la izquierda.

-Y sería mejor que... evitemos de lo posible que alguien nos encuentre así.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Siguienron caminando, y volvieron a caerse.

**_Y de nuevo con quienes nos importan..._**

Diana había perseguido a Artemisa hasta el centro de la ciudad. Por desgracia, aún no la había alcanzado. ¿Y por qué demonios corría la pelirroja? ¿Qué debía hacer en ése lugar?

De repente la oscuridad murió y se hizo la luz.

Luces navideñas.

Diana se quedó asombradade la cantidad de rojos, verdes, amarillos, y blancos que brillaban intensamente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un momento. Diana se sentía ahogada.

De los ahogados colores, Wonder Woman pudo distinguir la figura de Artemisa a contraluz. Estaba hí, inmóvil, divirtiéndose con su dolor. La muy hija de Ariadna se divertía, qué ganas de partirle la mandíbula.

-Artemisa, no te atrevas...

La figura acercó el micrófono a su rostro.

-Te dije que no...

Lo acercó más.

-¡Artemisa!

"_¡Atención, mi valerosa guerrera! ¡Llegó el momento de tu venganza!"_

De a poco todas las amazonas fueron despertando. Cada una creía que el mensaje escuchado era para ella, por lo que se armaron de valor para salir a la calle a partirle la madre a quien se le cruzara delante. Qué conste que casi todas estaban en piyamas. Había piyamas de Justin Timberlake, Lady Gaga, y... ¿My Little Ponny? Entre otros.

_"¡Yo te daré la victoria, mi valerosa guerrera! ¡Al final sólo quedarás tu...!"_

Se oyó un fuerte ruido. El ruido de alguien tirando al piso a otro alguien, o en éste caso, el de Diana perdiendo los estribos e impactando contra Artemisa con la fuerza de un tren.

-¿¡Por qué demonios tuviste que hacer eso!? ¡¿Por qué?!- La zarandeaba del traje ninja.

-Lo sabré cuando termine el combate, ¡no antes! :D

Y entonces empezó todo. De a poco los gritos de batalla empezaron a llenar el aire nocturno.

En ése momento fue media noche.

El centro de Themiscira se llenó a la velocidad de la luz. Perséfone (piyama de Krisztina Belinszky) le dio una patada a la quijada de Penélope (piyama de Sherlock Holmes). Menalipa (piyama de Superman) intentó ayudar a Penélope, pero Perséfone también la atacó de un puñetazo. Ante ésto, Penélope se recobró y le dio un codazo en las costillas a Perséfone, para defender a Menalipa. Y Epione (piyama de Doctor House) se les tiró a las tres encima sólo porque sí.

Se llenó el lugar de amazonas violentas, todas con la certeza de que Hera les daría la victoria. Ninguna sabía que esa Hera era más bien una Artemisa actuando como Erin sin manzana de la discordia.

Hablando de mi pelirroja favorita, porque sí, ningún crimen puede reducir mi amor por Artie, ante el desorden encontró la oportunidad de escabullirse del agarre de su más estimada (por no decir casi única) amiga. Diana enfureció ante el desastre en que se convirtió su isla... aunque no podía negar que era bastante cómico ver a las amazonas pelear mientras usaban piyamas coloridos. Y cómo no reírse viendo ésto:

-¡Te voy a partir tu madre!- Dijo una con piyama de animé.

-¡No, yo la tuya!- Le respondió una que usaba piyama de reggaeton.

Las dos lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo y se dieron en las narices.

Diana se encontró a sí misma riendo.

-Te dije que era divertido.- Le dijo Artemisa a su lado.

Diana rodó los ojos.

-¿No te has enojado conmigo, verdad?

-Hablaremos después de que te explique _bien _lo que significa la navidad. ¡Ésto no se repetirá!

-Por cierto, lo sien-t-to por no comprarte un regalo. Puedes quedarte con el equipo de sonido.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Artemisa se había disculpado por sí sola? ¡Milagro navideño!

-Y yo lo siento por pensar que eras una hija de Ariadna.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Se horrorizó.- ¡¿Hija de Ariadna?! ¡No hay peor insulto para una Bana!

-Ya sé, por eso me disculpé.

-¡Trágate tus disculpas, princesita! ¡Ésto se arregla con sangre!

Artemisa le lanzó una patada que fue esquivada, y Diana un puñetazo que fue evitado. Pese a estar peleando, sonreían del gusto.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegaron Hipólita y Felipa.

-¡Ya no falta mucho para el castillo, Felipa! ¡Hay que seguir avan...! ¡¿Qué tártaro es ésto?!

-Hipólita, ¿qué es tanto ruido?- Preguntó la ciega de atrás, alias Felipa.- ¡Hipólita!

-¡CORRE!

-¿Ah?

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR Y CORRE, CORRE!

Pero fue muy tarde, porque un grupo de amazonas con piyamas de Tarzán se les lanzaron encima y empezaron a patearlas.

-¿Esa no suena como mi madre?- Preguntó Diana recibiendo un rodillazo.

-Nah, las até a una palmera con el Lazo de la Verdad, imposible que sea ella.- Respondió antes de que Diana le diera una patada.

-¿La ataste a una palmera?

-Sí.

-Eres imposible.

-¡Lo imposible es que la vencedora de ésto sea otra que no sea yo!

-¡Hija de Ariadna!

-¡MUEREEE!

_**Ocho horas más tarde, mañana del 25 de diciembre.**_

Y como tanto quiso Artemisa, sólo quedó una en pie.

Io, la herrera, que en un principio se ocultó arriba del palacio y bajó cuando terminó todo, usando un piyama de Hefesto. Se la vio de buen humor durante toda la mañana siguiente.

Pero que conste que Artemisa quedó entre los tres finalistas, empatando con Diana. Ambas se tropezaron con el cuerpo inconsciente de Epione al mismo tiempo, y del cansancio ya no se levantaron.

Y ahí estaban, una al lado de la otra, mirando hacia el cielo de la mañana después de casi ocho horas de batalla entre sí. Es esos momentos, tan cansada y maltrecha, Artemisa era muy feliz.

Diana no, Diana quería vengar su tobillo fracturado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada jadeando y tratando de no dormirse como para levantar el brazo y golpear a la pelirroja.

Pero eso no evitó que sí lo hicieran unas Hipólita y Felipa con varios golpes y sin algunos dientes.

-¡Auu! ¿¡Qué mier...!?

-¡Para, Felipa, es Artemisa, no tiene un piyama de Tarzán!- La paró la Reina.

Ahora Diana reía.

-¿Desde cuando usas un piyama de ninja?

-No es un piyama.- Se quejó boca abajo. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para preocuparse por el dolor. Pero aún seguía feliz.

Hipólita se fijó en su hija.

-Diana, ¿cómo ocurrió todo ésto?

-Las diosas estaban aburridas y decidieron sembrar discordia.

Artemisa volvió a sonreír.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo el tiempo?

-Algún demonio del Tártaro nos amarró a una palmera.

Artemisa empezó a reír. No le hicieron caso.

-Nos atacaron algunas de nuestras hermanas con piyamas de Tarzán.

-Oh, He...- No terminó, mejor no mencionar a Hera.- ¿Quienes fueron?

Felipa se extremeció:- Fue demasiado rápido, no pude verles la cara.

-Al menos destrozaron la palmera y pudimos escapar.

Ambas amazonas suspiraron.

-Estas fechas deben de ser de mala suerte.

Hipólita se fijó en Artemisa.

-¿Y dónde estuviste todo éste tiempo?

-Repiro espiritual. Meditaba sobre la vida y la existencia.

-¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión?- Preguntó la princesa rodando los ojos.

-Que a tus diosas debo de caerles muy bien.

Sin saber de dónde sacó la fuerza, Diana le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

* * *

**N/A: Bien, creo que es el One-Shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Y ni siquiera es One-shot, le falta el epílogo que subiré el 25 (sip, navidad)**

**Espero no parezca muy OCC, su opinión me importa, la opinión de que quien se está perdiendo de comer pan dulce para leer ésto ^^.**

**Las amazonas no me pertenecen, son de DC Comics ;)**


End file.
